


Hot Coffee and Whipped Cream

by rockydice



Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Cerik is just vibin, F/F, Fluff, Malori runs a café, Melathia is here to cause trouble, Slow Burn, Vel is a business lady, but also there will be smut, eventually, seriously it’s literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockydice/pseuds/rockydice
Summary: Malori is content working in her father’s café with her best friend. She knows the ins and outs of day-to-day life in the café and is happy with what she has. It can’t get any better than that.Until a certain woman walks in one day and turns her whole life around.
Relationships: Cerik Aldebrandt/Melathia, Malori Crowett/Velverosa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Hot Coffee and Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh it’s been a while since I last posted anything on here. But I’m excited to share this with everyone and I hope y’all enjoy.

The first time Malori sees her, she’s caught off guard by how beautiful the woman is.

“One americano, please.” The tall woman is tapping away at her phone, her brows furrowed in concentration. 

Malori stammers. “S-sorry?”

“Americano,” the woman repeats herself, still not looking up. 

Malori nods and as she’s about to tell her the price, the woman lifts her card between two long, manicured fingers, seemingly reading Malori’s mind. Malori takes it carefully, as though it might explode with a firmer grip and inserts it into the card reader. It finishes processing and Malori hands it back to her, the woman still not bothering to lift her head.

Malori clears her throat. “Is there a name we can take?”

“Draconis.” 

“Alright, it’ll be waiting at the end for you. Thank you—“ Malori cuts herself off, as the woman is already walking away from the counter. Her heart is beating fast and she can feel herself getting warm. She swallows and shakes her head, avoiding the urge to fan herself.

“What was the name for that woman?” Cerik slides up beside her, cup and sharpie in hand, quietly noting his friend’s dismay but not saying anything.

Malori sighs. “Draconis, I think.”

The next guest in line puts in their order, and the cycle repeats itself until no one is left. By the time Malori’s line is cleared, the tall woman is already grabbing her drink and turning to leave. Panicking, Malori desperately shouts, “Have a nice day!”, to which several people lift their heads up in surprise.

The woman walks out the door, phone still in hand, not even acknowledging Malori. The door bell jingles as the door shuts and with that, she’s gone.

Malori’s shoulders fall in disappointment. 

Cerik sniggers. “Well that was a flop.”

“Shut up.” Malori playfully whips him with a hand towel and he laughs again.

That’s the first time Malori sees her and from there on, her life is never the same.

~~~~

The tall woman doesn’t return for a few days and Malori tries her best not to be too glum about it, but her boss catches on fairly quick.

She flicks Malori on the forehead. “Malori.”

“Ow! What the hell, Cecilia?”

Cecilia folds her arms and raises a brow. “Were you even listening to a word of what I said?”

“Uhhhh. Something about sales?”

She receives a slap upside the head in response. “Idiot. You know I don’t talk about sales on the floor. Quit thinking about tall lady and pay attention.”

“I wasn’t—“

“Don’t even try. I heard all about your crush from Cerik.”

Malori huffs and pouts. “Bastard. I’ll get him back. And how did he even...”

Cecilia rolls her eyes. “Please. You’re not a difficult person to read. Now shut up and listen. We’ve been offered a spot at the mayor’s inauguration party for next week, so I’ll need your help getting a menu put together.”

“Oh god, mayor Siegwald? Is his daughter going to be there?” Malori groans.

“Of course his daughter will be there.” Cecilia grins and pats Malori on the shoulder. “And you’re gonna be running the stand, so no hiding from anyone, including the princess.”

“Ughhhhhhh.” Malori hides her face in her hands. Mayor Siegwald’s daughter, known popularly as ‘princess’ Leora, is rather infatuated with her and has been for the past week. Malori can’t figure out why; they barely met each other once and that was at the mayor’s inauguration.

She’s saved from her thoughts by the door bell ringing as someone walks in. Malori raises her head to greet the guest, but stops when she sees who it is.

“O-oh!” Malori brushes her apron with her hands nervously, patting away invisible crumbs. “Hello! Welcome in!”

The tall woman, who isn’t on her phone this time, merely nods her head as she approaches the counter. She opens her mouth to speak, but Malori beats her to it.

“Americano?” 

The woman glares. “Excuse me?”

Malori backpedals quickly. “Oh, I just thought that you would...”

“Would what?” The woman snaps. “Hasn’t anyone told you that it’s rude to talk over someone else?”

Malori gulps and fidgets. This isn’t going well. “Well yes, but I...” She sighs. “Never mind. I’m sorry. What can I get for you today?”

The tall woman doesn’t say anything for a moment. She scans Malori up and down with her eyes, huffing in annoyance. “I suppose you already know, don’t you?” She flicks her card out of her wallet between two fingers and Malori handles it very gently again. 

She goes to insert it into the card reader, but stops herself. “Actually, here you go.” She hands it back to the woman, who looks completely baffled and ready to argue. “It’s on the house.” 

The tall woman’s face, which usually looks either annoyed or concentrated, smooths into surprise. “What?”

“It’s on the house.”

“No, I can’t accept that. Take my card.” The tall woman slaps the card down, but Malori shakes her head.

“Nope. You’ll be getting this one for free. It’s Draconis, right?”

The tall woman folds her arms in defiance, sneering down at Malori. “What is this? A display of charity?”

“No, I’m simply being nice. I recommend you try it some time.” Malori has a shit-eating grin on her face, she knows, but it’s all worth it for the way the woman looks at her. 

The tall woman clenches her fists, opening and closing her mouth several times, before she huffs indignantly and flicks her long, gorgeous hair behind her shoulder. “Whatever. You’re not worth my time. If you want to pay for my coffee, that’s your loss, not mine.”

Malori watches her as she walks to the end of the counter and pulls out her phone, furiously typing away, no doubt sending a scathing text to an acquaintance about the interaction. Pleased with herself for managing to get her attention (though in a negative way), Malori makes the woman’s drink. 

“Americano for Draconis.” She announces it loud on purpose, causing the woman to jump and look up from her phone, sending Malori a cutting glare.

She snatches it off the counter, her teeth grit in fury, and she storms out the door. The bell jingles raucously behind her, the other guests in the cafe looking up with concern.

“Have a lovely afternoon!” Malori calls out in a honey-sweet voice. She throws in a wave as well, even though the woman is already storming down the sidewalk outside.

“Idiot!” Cecilia comes up behind her and smacks her upside the head again. “You’re gonna pay for that coffee.”

Malori rubs her head with a wince. “Ouch. Can you stop hitting my head so hard? I’m gonna get brain damage!”

Her boss playfully punches her shoulder, grinning. “Kid, if I didn’t smack you so much, you wouldn’t be as tough as you are now.”

“Tell that to my poor head,” Malori laughs. “Hey. Do you think that went alright?”

“Hm. I think it was a very smart-ass way to handle a guest, but I liked it. Just don’t do it again.” Cecilia pats her on the back. “Other than that, I’d say you’re on your way to marrying tall lady.”

Malori’s face turns bright red and her boss cackles. “I’m only teasing. By the way, you’ve got a guest.” 

Malori sighs and returns to doing her job, all the while thinking about the tall woman who has begun to steal her heart.

~~~~

Tall woman (or Drac, as Cecilia has decided to name her) comes back the next day, this time with a friend in tow. Cerik is running the register while Malori handles the bar, so she doesn’t notice Drac enter at first, her position behind the coffee machines lowering her line of sight.

Cerik makes a strangled noise in his throat and tosses a towel at his friend. “Malori! Psst!”

“Huh? What is it?”

He lowers his hand below the counter and points forward discreetly. “It’s Drac, and she brought someone with her.”

Malori peers around the coffee machines to see that the tall woman has indeed returned and she has a friend with her. Malori squints and examines the other woman; she’s also rather attractive and tall, but she looks far kinder.

“Hm. I wonder who that is,” Malori muses to herself, not noticing the way that Cerik turns red as the other woman approaches the counter first.

“Good afternoon!” She greets warmly.

“H-hello,” Cerik says softly. He stares at the woman in front of him in awe, who tilts her head up to look at the menu.

“Hmmm. My, you’ve got quite a menu here,” she murmurs to herself. She turns to face Drac. “Why don’t you go first? I can’t decide.”

“I don’t need to order,” Drac says dryly. She points at Malori, whose head is peeking around the coffee machines to watch her. “She already knows what I want.”

“Oh?” The other woman turns to look at Malori. Suddenly, a grin splits across her face. “Why, isn’t this the cute girl you were telling me about, Vel?”

Vel’s face turns red slightly, but she doesn’t bat an eye. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, don’t be shy!”

“Melathia, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vel repeats through grit teeth, her face getting redder by the second.

Malori and Cerik look at each other in confusion. The exchange between the two women is amusing to say the least, but also difficult to follow. The only thing Malori registers in her mind is that the word ‘cute’ was used to describe her.

“Melathia, will you please just order so that we can get out of here?” Vel pinches the bridge of her nose as though she has a headache.

“Hmmm alright, but we’re continuing this conversation later.” Melathia turns back to order and Vel walks towards the end of the bar, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Malori makes their drinks, being extra careful with Vel’s order. She deliberates writing ‘Vel’ on the side of the cup, but after glancing at the irritated woman, decides not to push her luck. She places it down gently on the bar and avoids eye contact.

“Americano for Draconis and cappuccino for Melathia,” she says. She turns away as Vel reaches for the cup. Malori can sense the woman behind her and she grows slightly weary as the woman’s presence still lingers. 

Why is she still standing there? Did I do something wrong? She wonders. I made the drink right, didn’t I?

Vel clears her throat. “Thank you,” she says softly.

Malori blinks, surprised. She looks over her shoulder at the tall woman. “You’re welcome.”

Melathia comes up behind Vel and reaches for her cappuccino. She takes a sip and lets out a pleased hum. “Mmm, it’s perfect!” She looks at Malori eagerly. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Malori. Malori Crowett.” 

“Crowett? Like the name of the cafe?”

“Ah, yes,” Malori laughs, “but I’m not the owner or anything like that. My father runs this place with an old friend of his.”

“I see,” Melathia says. She glances at Vel, who feigns disinterest in the conversation. “Did my dear friend here thank you for her beverage? She can be a bit grumpy at times.”

“I am not grumpy!” Vel growls. Melathia bats a hand in the air, ignoring her and focusing on Malori.

Malori chuckles nervously and steps away from the counter. “It’s fine. And yes, she thanked me.”

“Alright, well let me know if she causes you any trouble and I’ll be sure to straighten her out.” Melathia winks at her and hands her an elegant business card. “It’d be a shame for a cutie like you to be mistreated.”

“Oh! Um...” Malori hesitates in taking the card, glancing at Vel. She looks furious at the obvious flirtation, judging by the scathing glare she sends at Melathia’s back and her crossed arms. She politely hands back the card. “Well, I’m flattered and you seem very nice, but I’m afraid I’m not interested. I’m so sorry!”

Melathia blinks. “Hm?” Suddenly, her eyebrows raise and she laughs. “Oh, I’m not giving you my number because I like you! Though you are terribly adorable,” Malori blushes furiously at the compliment, “I’m simply offering you my number as a friend.” 

Malori sighs in relief and takes the card again. “Oh thank goodness. I was worried for a second there. And thank you! I’d love to be friends.”

“No, thank you! It’s nice to meet someone outside of the work environment, excluding Queen Vel here,” Melathia chuckles and jerks her thumb behind her. Vel continues to scowl. Melathia leans forward with a conspiratorial grin, whispering, “Your secret is safe with me.”

Before Malori can even begin to wonder what that means, Melathia turns away with Vel and waves. “It was lovely meeting you! Thank you for the coffee, and don’t hesitate to text or call!”

And with that, the two women are gone out the door, leaving a flustered and confused Malori. 

Cerik taps her on the shoulder. “Mal? You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she sighs, shaking her head to clear her confusing thoughts. She spins on her heel and points an accusatory finger into his chest. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Huh? Why are you suddenly mad at me?”

“I know you told Cecilia that I have a crush on Vel, don’t even deny it!”

“Oh come on! She was going to find out eventually! And it’s not that big of a deal.”

Malori glares at him. “It is a big deal. It’s highly unprofessional to be attracted to our guests.”

“How is that unprofessional?”

“It drives away sales!”

Cerik laughs in her face. “Yeah right. That’s just some bullshit rule she made up after Galena started dating that one guy that would always come in.”

“It is not bullshit! Our sales went down so drastically after they broke up that it took us a whole month to recover!” Malori hisses, weary of talking about sales on the floor. “He had a whole gaggle of friends that stopped coming, too. It was bad!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cerik sighs. “I know the story. Look, it’s okay if you like Vel. And I’m sorry that I told Cecilia, but is it really that wrong? It doesn’t seem like Vel has lots of friends anyway, so it’s not like a bunch of new people are suddenly going to start coming in.”

Malori opens her mouth to respond, but notices a line starting to form at the counter. She returns to the bar. “We’ll talk about this later. For now, we have a café to run.”

Cerik relents and continues his work at the register. Meanwhile, Malori stews in her thoughts as drink orders come in to the bar. She goes on autopilot mode, knowing how to make all drinks on the menu by heart. 

She knows that she’s walking a thin line by liking Vel, but she can’t help it. It’s not like anything will happen between them anyway, she thinks to herself. 

Biting her lip to keep the grin off her face, she focuses on her work, thoughts of a beautiful tall woman racing through her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
